custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pokermask
Into the Mist Write chapter 2 of Into the Mist. It must have a song, and the chapter must last the whole song. Are you there? If you are tell me when you write chapter two. alliance would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to order of mocs and stories? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept. Ok Ok. Anouncement Ansem the Awesome has told me that he is leaving this wiki. Look for more info here: Link. Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition My Signature My signature is a bit glitchy User:BobaFett2/sig2 can you fix it? See my page and you will see how it is glitchy. 03:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Overlords Can I join?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] TIL Hello,Pokermask,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 18:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Order of MOCs and Stories Can I join? That Devious Club Is it cool with you if I join? -[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Revamped Ancient is awesome!!!! I just saw your revamped Ancient and it is awesome! Can you make instructions for it. I will be forever grateful if you do. Baterra1202 Bow before the might of R/C Baterra!! Join my contest! The One... The Only... ThatDevilGuy Hello. I am B A C K. I really would like my ThatDevilGuy account back, but I did give it to you. I saw the improvements you made on my MOCs. They were good. Good job. I will be using this wikia again, (hopefully). And some improvemant will be possibly made. Yours Truly, Mazii0y5 07:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Could I Join? Pokermask may I join your group, the Order of MOCS and Stories Bioleader 14:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Pokermask, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Welcome Back. Hey Nice to see your back! WELCOME BACK! I have a few questions: *Would you like to join The Creators of Gigas Magna *Can I join the Order of MOCs and Stories? *That's it Toa Fairon OMG OMG YOUR BACK!!!! So am I!!!! Join the Bionilce MOC Battle Wiki (it could need users like you). I'm an admin on that site. Battle for Leadership Here's a new chap sice you haven't been doing stuff.Go here. Collector1 Hey As a response to your last YT message: What do you want me to write? I wouldn't ask if it was a normal chapter but it is near the end of the season so it could change completely your schemes and story plans.-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude I asked if I could join the OOMAS, and you didn't reply, I am seriously getting annoyed now. Please respond to this message please, if you don't I will get even more irritated at you! 'Watch it Thanks dude, no problem, I knew about your long inactivity, you gonne be online again? =D 'Watch it Survival of The Fitttest Can I write a chapter please? --05:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC)[[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Hey Hey poker, it's me, Jarjar! [[User: Toa Kodix|'~Prisoner~']] Okay Thanks, I will. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Pokermask coold 1 of my makuta MOCs join the New Brotherhood? Bobajango55 02:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) First Contest Pokermask, Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Hey pokermask im gunna edit the New Brotherhood of Makuta since u said my makuta/self mocs can be in it. His name is Zodiac.......so if u see a change its me that added it....ill try to get a page up about him and stuff.... Bobajango55 06:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Um I don't have any ideas, but I'll do it. Collector1 Old Friends Hey, hows it going? Long time since we last acknowledged each other. Do you still count yourself as active on this site? Just asking. Oh, and I have now have over 3,000 edits! :D But you have nearly 5,000. Haha. --''ThatDevil '' 06:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) If you EVER read this, read this. No pun intended. :P --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You really do exist! I thought you were a mith! Welcome Back old timer! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. ^_^ --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) REPLY! Or I'll eat you. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: YAY! Hows things? And you've been forgotten on here! :O Not many active people actually know you... And, and look at my edits! :D 5,000 + Aren't you proud? (No idea why you would be....) And read this, if you haven't already. ;) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 05:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ;D Anytime, buddie. --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 20:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It has been a while how have you been my friend. Long time no see :) I recently got onto BZP main page with my ganon moc! Evidence on our front page :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 18:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Mr. Inactive. :D If you will. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 09:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Pyroketox + the Sitrius Duty Do you intend on adding Pyroketox to The Sitrius Duty, because if so, it's not only ok with me, I'd actually think it would be awesome. IceBite 17:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool. If he does appear and you use actual verbel voices in the film, his voice sounds like Serpentine-Metus, from Bionicle The Legend Reborn, with a vague Scottish-sounding accent. IceBite 18:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I won't, it's been a long time and I'm not into it. Collector1 Cool. IceBite 17:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) If you make a page for your variant of Pyroketox, please put a link to it on my page of him, and maybe even put your image of him on my page of him, please? - IceBite Interesting design. Very interesting. Maybe I should request you make recreations of ALL my MOCs. LOL X) IceBite 13:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) BTW, something else I'm waiting for is more Battle For LEadership. I want to see what happens to Ceasame. IceBite 19:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Pyroketox -> Pierokah Bahamuh I made a form that Pyroketox can transform into (very rarely, however,) called 'Pierokah Bahamuh'. Do you think that, if you get the time, you could make a model for him? I have absolutely NO access to my own BIONICLE parts and, even if I did, I don't have what I need. If you can, thank you and a description and image of what his form would be based off of is on Pyroketox's page, unter the section Trivia - Pierokah Bahamuh. If not, I'll see if I could get ODST Grievous to help. IceBite 18:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I say again, just in case, Pyroketox's voice is that of a Scottish Bug. Hello? Please respond to my messages. Please? IceBite 13:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) If you want an idea for a track for Pyroketox, an idea could be a track from Final Fantasy XII called 'Clash on the Big Bridge'. Please find the track and tell me if you think its a good idea. (NOTE: Please listen to the whole track, as the beginning doesn't really sound like fighting music, but near the end of the loop, it does. IceBite 14:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Any Bot requests (like changing categories, etc.)? :P I'm bored. --'TDG (Talk)' 06:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi It's me! Hope you remember me. It's been two whole years...--Kopakamata97 03:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's Been Good It's been good over those two very long years. It really stunk being away from you guys. I'm currently getting a list made of all my contributions...it's kinda fun, though. How was your summer? I went to Six Flags w/ my cousin, performed w/ my band on TV (it was awesome), and tried rapping... --Kopakamata97 16:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Using the old templates Hello! Just a reminder that Template:Character Infobox is very out of date and you should use the newer, must more diverse ones. (: --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could I voice for the Sitris Duty? :o --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sitris Duty Uh, whoever is available. I'll try to take on more than one role if you want me to. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I could do Sirko and possibly Gronodon & Tazzuk. Have you contacted SubAqua about voices? He's really good. Are those three roles alright? Message me lines on YouTube if ya like. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) RE Hello Mr. PokerMask, Of course I've heard of you. I must dissapoint you though. I'm pretty busy with life and moccing and such, and being an admin on here, so I won't be able to help you out, sorry. Have a Scary Halloween ;) Reaper of Souls 14:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but I hope you've read my acting rules. Collector1 I'll take Funhouse and some of the Skrall. Just send me the lines. Collector1 SGive then to me on youtube, but can I send the files to your email? Collector1 sure sure, I'll voice anyone u need dude :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hmmm..... I think I might do scarecrow and dume. I'd kinda like to do the narrator, but I'm not sure if I have the voice. Maybe if you gave me a line to say I could record it, send it to you and see what u think? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) pm I prefer emailing lines, so pm me a line to say and your email on utube --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Contest Questions I have some questions about your contest regarding the Makuta of Mahri Nui. #Can I make the Makuta female? #Could the appearance of the Makuta be somewhat reptilian in nature. #How exactly did a Makuta of Mahri Nui come into being? Just wondering... Please answer ASAP! Thanks! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, trying to think on it, but I'm going through quite a bit of Writer's Block on most of my stories, and the only one that has minimal, if not no, writer's block is one from my Hellcat Squadran Series. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Domination Part 5 of SOTF Season 2 is finally DONE! You may proceed with your parts now! IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 00:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE Auditioning: Sure! Like I said, I'll be happy to do Matoran or background voices. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 22:14, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Pokermask. Collector1 May I please join The Order of MOCs and stories? Ace the Master 00:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! =) Thanks, Pokermask! (Should I call you Poker or just Pokermask?) Anyway, I saw that you already added me to the members list! I was going to do it myself, but, you know, you already did it XD. Also, can I add some of my MOCs to the 'Group MOCs' list? Most of mine are done, but aren't too complicated, though all of my MoC's are going through a entire 'Series Revamp' that will make them all WAY more complicated, and I'm actually going to be making boxes/cases that are the original, though edited, BIONICLE canisters, So I hope that I can upload Revamp pictures and Canister pictures. Ace the Master 21:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the Order of MOCs and Stories..... I have a few questions, the first being, Does the Order of MOCs and Stories have any 'Recruiters'? (People who add other members to the club/team.) If not, I'd Like to become the first! If there is, I'd appreciate it if you let me become a 'Recruiter'. Second, Is there a Userbox or banner I can add to my UserPage for the Order? Thanks for your time. Ace the Master 01:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I fixed up the OoMaS page! I fixed up the Order of MOCs and Stories page, Pokermask! I just added some misc. info to the summary, like the fact that you were becoming more acitve, as was the group, that you added me as a recruiter, etc. I also added a new member, ScottriiToaOfAir0157! I hope you're okay with that.... Ace the Master 15:43, September 15, 2012 (UTC)